workemonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take My Money
Take my money '''is the 8th place available ( that you'll have to purchase ) in the 'Near my House '''area. But be aware, you can enter only if you wear two luxurious accessory purchasable in the 'Upscale Department Store. The point of this place is to acquire new secretaries '''which has different bonus depending on their rank. You can hire a new Secretary here if you spend enough '''Health and Money for them. That's why you'll have to be very patient to acquire one, and I advise you to save a lot of money in advance if you wanna be able to still pay your WorkMons at the end of the month. Note : At first you can only see the chibi form of the Secretary. It's only once your affinity with them reaches 50%, that you'll be able to see their half-body. Take My Money.png Objects.png Screenshot_2017-09-30-02-00-23.png Screenshot_2017-09-26-05-45-39.png Secretaries When ou go to take my money, the ressources you need to hire a secretarie change according to its rarity ( pink =>common, blue => rare, yellow => legendary ). Note that rarest one are further in the adventure, but their effect is way better. Ex : Grey's effect ( common secretary ) : +30 health Light blue's effect ( legendary ) : +1 health regenaration. The effect is applied as soon as you hire the secretary, until you equip another. Affinity grow of one percent every 10 seconds, when you reach 99 percent, your future assistant ask you for a gift, but you won't know what it want, so you have to buy item that's not for your gender, if you don't find the right item for several times, he/she's going to give you an hint to help you. * Common secretaries use 5 health and 100 money every second in take my money. ** They want any item rarity ( one, two or three stars ). * Rare secretaries use 10 health and 200 money every second. ** They want two or three stars item. ( 8k money minimum ) * Legendary secretaries use 15 health and 400 money every second. ** They want three stars item. ( 12k money ) Row 1 Male Secretaries: 1, 3, 5, 7. Female Secretaries 2, 4, 6, 8 *1&2 - Default *3&4 (M: Black | F: Grey) Health +30. Watch 1 star *5&6 (M: Yellow | F: Pink) Health +40. Bag 1 star *7&8 (M: Green | F: Blue) Health +50. Ring 2 stars. Row 2 Male Secretaries: 9, 11, 13, 15. Female Secretaries 10, 12, 14, 16 *9&10 (M: Brown | F: Purple) Health +60. Sunglasses 2 stars. *11&12 (M: White | F: Green) Heath /s +1. Handkerchief 2 stars. *13&14 (M: Purple | F: Red) Health /s +1. Bracelet 2 stars. *15&16 (M: Pink | F: Sky Blue) Health /s +1. Earrings 3 stars. Row 3 Male Secretaries: 17, 19, 21. Female Secretaries 18, 20, 22 *17&18 (M: Black red | F: Hot Pink) Health /s +2. Belt 3 stars *19&20 (M: Red | F: Orange) Health /s +2. Car. *21&22 (M: Black Yellow | F: White) Health /s +2. Airplane.